Zentreya
Zentreya, is the leader and founder of the A.L.A, the Anti-Lewd Army, and often called the Red Devil, who commands the most powerful military power and often seeks war, whether that's by disputes or because of Lewdist territory. She is considered violent yet conniving, but beneath the cold and manipulative exterior is something warm-hearted. Who is Zentreya The strict silhouette of a ruthless leader, a blood-soaked suit, and an evil, scheming face, actually hide the true Zentreya underneath. Zentreya has been around forever but has recently been getting more and more involved with recent storylines in VRChat, and the community has opened their arms to welcome her into it, though she was part of it since she started a Youtube journey. She is considered good friends with Nagzz21, Lanfear, Kuri, and several other members behind the scenes. Background and Lore Born into a wealthy family, her father was a general of a large military, her mother a doctor who put all others above herself. At the age of 7, she lost her Mother to a disease, and her Father disappeared. Left in despair, she was thrust into the military on her Father's side. Unsatisfied and worn out, she abandoned the lifestyle a few months later. She fell into a deep pit of loss, loneliness, and self-destruction. She began pleading for help. And she got an answer from something, something that has yet to be awakened. Later, she was found by Ashunera at the young age of 5, who was playing outside and brought into the family of Nimewe as well. Suffering from amnesia, she fell into the family and integrated into it like she was already a part of it. But the part of her father's side remained within her. She grew up into becoming lethal, cruel, and heartless. She enlisted into the military once again, this time with a new found spark. Unknown to why she developed an absolute hatred to everything lewd. Seeing this development, she was found unfit for combat in the military and thrown out. She moved back into the family of Ashunera and Nimewe but felt different. The father of the two sisters Magnanix was something she did not approve of and left. Moving forward to the present, she began raising her own military power. She was cold and calculative, going as far as to execute members of her own military who even showed signs of lewd behavior without hesitation, earning her the nickname the Red Devil, with her glowing Red Hair and blood tattered clothes. She soon amassed a large enough army and raised her own banner under the name of the A.L.A, or Anti-Lewd Army with her best friend Punished Yang. She went even as far as announcing the eradication against anything lewd in VRChat in public and announced war against the L.4.L, the VRPD, the VRChat Community, and even other members such as Shai, Ikrium, Kuri, Xigneon, Oathmeal, and Ryan. Slowly she began taking control of small territories of the worlds. But it soon became overwhelming fighting against large odds. Having no allies, she pushed her army back and holds a small fraction of the VRChat worlds. The adornment of her army usually brands the A.L.A logo. Recent developments have caused her to soften up though, with interactions from Lanfear, Oathmeal (Even though she still is wanted and teases her), Kuri, and Ikrium, going as far as to even team up with them in light of the situation of Chipz/Lanfear situation and assaulting the club, and even joining Joey Bagels in a meeting. For some reason, when she and Joey Bagels met, she has changed even more. She still holds hatred for the lewds of the world but is suddenly having a large change of heart, even trying to grab at Joey's attention for "affection", and it's unknown if she wants to pursue Joey, stating that she feels like she is not compatible with anyone. But its clear that her Mother's side is now taking over, showing mercy to others who she deems Lewd, and she is finding herself more and more lost, unable to figure out what is causing this change of character. She is slowly regaining her memories, going as far as to state to others that she is not blood-related nor even family. She still has not regained her memories of her Mother or Father, but she has gained enough to know that she doesn't remember growing up with them. Family It was at some point confirmed that Zentreya and Ashunera are indeed sisters; however, Zentreya, upon Egg's proposal to Nimewe, has informed everyone she's not even blood related to Ashunera and Nimewe. She just is their guardian/sister figure. The Turn? Despite being part of the Anti-Lewd Army, Zentreya, often criticized about her body and swimwear, has started a somewhat noticeable change, going as far as to state crazy ideas of her and Joey. Going as far as to state that she wanted to see the abs of Joey Bagels, despite being Anti-Lewd. Why the change and what is really changing her? Possible schemes? Zentreya, known as a Scheme-Machine, has multiple plans. Including: * Marrying into the Bagel Family to get to Lanfear. (Plan hit a snag since she actually fell in love with Joey.). * Her recent team up with KimplE to eradicate all lewd in the VRChat world. Trivia *Zentreya loves Lanfear to death, often smothering the poor Neko in her heaving bosom. Despite the friendly terms she has with Lanfear, her and Oathmeal are intense rivals. (Though Lanfear constantly steals Zentreya's money.) *Zentreya's RPer has several other characters she plays as, including LuLu, Nez, and Abysma. *Her love for catgirls has led to her being nicknamed 'Zentrenya'. *So far, Zentreya has appeared three times in Nagzz's videos. The public loves her. *Despite being Lanfear's rival for Joey's love, Zentreya helps take care of the children when Joey and Lanfear are overwhelmed. *In most of her appearances, she wears military-style uniforms. *She currently seeks to eradicate Lewdists, even if it meant eradicating the family tree. *Zen has shown her softer side, serenading her chat with the ending theme of the anime InuYasha. *Zentreya currently has an infatuation with Joey after "being confessed" to supposedly. **There may or may not have been a little "flirting" in chat. **Sadly, Joey has outright rejected her. (A rejection that would, later, be overturned) **However, Joey likes her enough to possibly take her to the VRChat Prom. **Oddly enough, Zentreya was one of the first on the scenes when news of Chipz and Lanfear were possibly flirting. It is unknown why she was one of the first responses. **Joey owes Zentreya a dinner due to a T-shirt that is now on sale. **Zentreya sent Joey a letter in his recent video asking him to Send Noods. **She is currently one of the only people to own a Joey Bagels body pillow (the other is reserved for Lanfear, while the originals are on Egg and The Great Doggo. *Zentreya, after a short while, is now back on the dating scene, seeing if she's compatible with ProphET^. Though this could be a scheme from the A.L.A leader. (Confirmed) *Zen's hair glows in the dark. *Zentreya herself has said she's not actually blood-related to Ashunera and Nimewe. *She also doesn't enjoy tentacles. *Zentreya is the master of "BOI". She's also good at the T-Pose. *Zentreya has a 'secretary' of sorts, and a 'wingman', the unseen Space Pirate. *Zentreya, on May 29th, visited the club owned by Chipz, but it seemed to be on fire, beating a quick retreat, Zentreya ran into the Presentation room. *It seems a rumor that Zentrenya is progressively becoming more true, but it's thought she may not be an actual Neko, but a ''NekoYama, ''a cat demon. *In a checkers game against Joey Bagels, it was discovered that, despite being a scheming mastermind, she was terrible at the game. *She CLAIMS it was all a ploy to win, but she's kinda dumb in general. Gallery Smug.png|Zentreya visiting Club Rogue. Zentreya swimsuit.jpg|Hubba hubba Links Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/zentreya YouTube: https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCVLsPBwDtv7n7FZLiOsvhSQ Twitter: https://twitter.com/zentreya Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction